defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Karlak
The former Commander of the Blades for Hire & previous owner of the Pig & Whistle Biography Early life Karlak was born in Hillsbrad Foothills, to parents he has never and will never know, killed before his eyes as but a baby by a group of highwaymen. Fortune smiled upon Karlak as a young but powerful mage stumbled accross the attack, pacifying or killing the highwaymen rescuing the crying baby. The mage took Karlak back to Dalaran to raise him and to train him, forging him into the perfect shield. Pounding the then child with a barrage of spells on a daily basis, building his resistance and training him to think pratically about magic. It wasn't long before the mage, with Karlak were expelled from Dalaran. The training methods been frowned upon and suspicions of dark magic been used. Karlak continued his training and travels with the mage, travelling to other types of magic users to which Karlak was once again subjected to continious assaults and mental torturing until eventually he was forged into the perfect bodyguard. They travelled for many years until eventually, during a meeting with other mages, his master was slain. Karlak was left, unconcious and defeated. He awoke, distraught with failure and the death of his master. From that day on he sought only a worthy death, eventually finding his way into the Ravenholdt Sanctuary he worked as a bodyguard for Whitker, where he made many friends and fought many glorious battles while seeking one powerful and worthy enough to kill him. Eventually Karlak was forced to make a choice, faced with seeing the torture of his friends he was forced to betray the latest leader of the Sanctuary, Vincent. Leaving him for dead he fled with his allies, forming a new mercenary company called the Blades for Hire. Personality Karlak is normally controlled and diplomatic, often resolving issues quickly, usually through brute force.. His actions are decisive, for better or worse, rarely thinking long on an issue. He is however locked in a constant battle with his own rage and temper, which to their folly, few have incited. When in this state he is irrational and uncontrollable, often until he has found a way to vent his rage, normally through violence. He has little respect for the law or authority, a firm believer of survival of the fittest, he often finds the greatest respect for those who show strong martial prowess or magical might. He is fiercely loyal to those he respects and cares about. Upon founding the Blades alongside his allies he has shown more restraint and has given up the quest to try and get himself killed. The Blades has given him a purpose and Karlak is developing his leadership skills. Fighting Style Karlak is a weapon master, capable with a myriad of weapons and capable of fighting with any improvised weapon. He can often be seen training and sparring with people to keep he skills honed and to help new people learn how to fight. His preferred fighting style is with a sword and shield, giving him the choice to protect allies as well as lead an offence. Due to his upbringing he is an expert at fighting magic users, resistant to fire and cold magic and has been disciplined to not only resist mind invasion spells but to cause feedback on the user. Recently he has been applying himself to combat tactics, training with the Blades to develop practical situation combat tactics. Equipment Karlak is normally seen wearing heavy plate armor, elaborate and strudy, crafted by himself and improved over the years of his travels. He usually has a myriad of weapons on his person, his trusty sword and shield. The shield enchanted with a netherward to absorb a limited amount of magic. He normally has a necklace on which protects against blood magic and some dark magic. He normally has a long barreled rifle with him, gifted to him by a close friend Lavara. In addition, he always has a dagger worn at his belt and sometimes a set of punching daggers attached to the rear of his belt. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Males Category:Alliance Characters